This Is Business
Argentina Trinidad and Tobago }} is the second episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. This is the 50th episode of TRE's The Amazing Race. Flight Task The Flight Task was GeoGuessr (Famous Places). Leg Clue 1 - Ateneo. Buenos Aires, Argentina. -> (Scarborough Botanical Garden. Scarborough, Trinidad and Tobago.) For this Leg of the race, go to the island nation of Trinidad and Tobago. This country consists of two islands; head to the smallest of those and find this island’s capital’s botanical garden. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Botanical Garden. Scarborough, Trinidad and Tobago. ROADBLOCK Who’s skilled with Google Maps? For this Roadblock, one of you will search the two islands of Trinidad and Tobago for the areas mentioned here. Only one of those areas is located on Trinidad, you will have to find out which. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct name, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - Botanical Garden. Scarborough, Trinidad and Tobago. -> (Tanty Park. La Brea, Trinidad and Tobago.) Head to the island of Trinidad, and go to the town from the Roadblock. In this small town, your next clue is located in a small park. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Park. La Brea, Trinidad and Tobago. -> (Emperor Valley Zoo. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago.) Head to the capital of Trinidad and Tobago, and search for this country’s main zoo, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Valley Zoo. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago. DETOUR Flag or Map. Your choice. In Flag, you will have to assemble a jigsaw puzzle of the flag of Trinidad and Tobago. Once it has been assembled, you will get your next clue. In Map, you will have to look at the provided map, find the original map somewhere on the internet and compare the two, to find six locations that does not appear on this map. Once you have the correct six locations, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Valley Zoo. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago. -> (Queen’s Park Oval. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago.) Search for the Brazilian embassy in Port of Spain, and find your next clue in the adjacent park. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Park Oval. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago. -> (The Red House. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This building, destroyed in the 1903 water riots, were rebuild and now works as the seat of the Parliament in Trinidad and Tobago. This distinctive building is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Ryan & Natalie. Gallery 11148573_10204356642701564_1887448846544972221_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' The Red House. Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)